luckylapinefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Content
Lucky Lapine (LL) Staff Current Staff June - http://www.luckylapine.com/profile.php?id=1 Abbey - http://www.luckylapine.com/profile.php?id=1813 FafPaf - http://www.luckylapine.com/profile.php?id=1330 Kageh - http://www.luckylapine.com/profile.php?id=62 Ozzy - http://www.luckylapine.com/profile.php?id=3420 Boo - http://www.luckylapine.com/profile.php?id=755 Snowy - http://www.luckylapine.com/profile.php?id=211 His Lady K - http://www.luckylapine.com/profile.php?id=302 Schatten - http://www.luckylapine.com/profile.php?id=5522 Past Staff Lucky Lapine TOS (Terms of Service) By accessing LuckyLapine.com ( "Lucky Lapine", "LL", "we", "our," "Site", "the game", "the website" and "us"), you("player", "players", "member", "members", "user", "users") are agreeing to be bound by the site's terms of service, chat and forum regulations and agree that you are responsible for compliance with any applicable local laws when you sign up, and continue to use the site. For purposes of this Agreement (defined below), "you" and "your" mean the user of the computer on which Lucky Lapine is accessed from. You agree and understand that any violations of the site's term of service or chat and forum regulations may result in account warning, suspension or IP banning. The Site Owner reserves the right to change terms of service without notice, however there will be posted an update in the newsfeed when and if any changes happen. We reserve the right to modify the contents of this site at any time, but we have no obligation to update any information on our site. You agree that it is your responsibility to monitor changes to our site. Please note that in using the Site, you may be required to provide Lucky Lapine with certain personally identifiable information, retention and use of which are subject to the Lucky Lapine Privacy Policy (the "Privacy Policy") (http://www.luckylapine.com/privacy.php), incorporated herein by reference. Your use of the Site signifies that you have read, understand and agree with the terms of the Privacy Policy. 1) Disclaimer Lucky Lapine intends to simulate breeding and raising rabbits and other animals as accurately and realistic as possible to real life. At no time do we guarantee an exact sense of realism with every real life condition due to the necessity to simplify gameplay in parts to keep the game flowing smoothly. We are not responsible if information made available on this site is not accurate, complete or current. This site is not a substitute for the many years of valuable advice and information you can receive from a professional. Always consult a veterinarian. a) Lucky Lapine is a virtual simulation game, and none of the rabbits, rabbitry or items is real and only exists on the site and not in real life. b) The game is intended be child-friendly and relatively child-safe, but no guarantee of that can be granted on user controlled pages. c) Some of the more realistic aspects are of such nature that we have a +13 year old age limit. Should anyone be found to be to be under 13, they will have their accounts suspended until their 13th birthday. d) Lucky Lapine has and maintains the right to close down either temporarily or permanently, with or without notice. No refunds of any kind are guaranteed in the case of temporary or permanent closure. e) Violations of terms of service, chat and forum rules may result in account warnings, suspension, or IP banning. Lucky Lapine is an English language site. Content written in other languages is not permitted (with the exception of quotes, names and poems) anywhere on the site, including but not limited to rabbitry pages, forum and chat room. A group owner may allow content of other languages provided they are able to provide English translation to moderators should they ask for it. 2) Copyright All content on the site (included but not limited to: written content, artwork, game features and all programming) rests solely with the site, the original artists and coders. You may not copy, edit, redistribute or sell any of the written contents, graphics, or coding of the site anywhere offsite. Images (including, but not limited to: rabbits and image art) may be used and edited to use on the site itself without written permission from us, but not with purpose of selling for profit. Images may be used with the intention of advertisement for the site as long as proper credit and link are provided directly on the image and you have written permission to do so. a) Users submitting anything related to the site, such as but not limited to: written content, fan art, suggestions or ideas, agree to give full rights and permissions to Lucky Lapine. b) If we discover that you have used any of our copyrighted materials directly or indirectly in form of edits which contravene the permission above, we may take legal actions against it. c) Should you discover LL related material to which you are certain or unsure violates the terms, please report this through our contact form ( http://www.luckylapine.com/contact.php) Artists commissioned to do official artwork for Lucky Lapine may display any art they make in online galleries such as tumblr, devianart and similar provided proper link back to the site. Should you have any questions regarding use of LL content on other sites, please contact us through our contact form (http://www.luckylapine.com/contact.php) 4) Credits & Site Purchases "Credits" are a virtual product in the permanent possession of Lucky Lapine, and are loaned to you on purchase. At no time will a refund be issued for any reason: including, but not limited to being banned from the site. Should credits go missing from your account at any time through player scamming or otherwise LL reserves the right to refund only at its own discretion, and is in no way expected or legally obliged to do so. By purchasing Credits and LL merchandise you give us permission to store basic information about the purchase including but not limited to: the PayPal transaction ID, the email address, the time and date of purchase, item bought and quantity. When purchasing any LL merchandise, including but not limited to "credits" via Paypal you agree that you are authorized to use the PayPal account you are sending the payment from. Should you be found to be sending unauthorized payments via PayPal for purchase of LL merchandise, you agree to be held liable for any penalities incurred and that all data stored on LL regarding your account will be shared with PayPal, credit card companies, banks, courts, fraud agencies and the police in order to recover funds and/or pursue this further. You agree that any PayPal dispute or chargeback initiated against LL will also result in the immediate and permanent banning of your account and IP address. In-game purchases paid for with credits or LL currency are non-refundable. 5) Bugs and Glitched LL may or may not have multiple "bugs" or "glitches" occurring at any time. Any bugs must be reported to staff immediately - failing to do so may be considered bug exploiting and may result in immediately and permanently banning of your account and IP address. We cannot stress how important it is that bugs are reported immediately. No matter how big or small it appears. 6) LuckyLapine Staff Members LuckyLapine Staff ("Moderators", "Mods") are employed by LuckyLapine on voluntary basis to keep the site safe, fun and running smoothly. Please show respect for the mods, and respect their decisions, as they are only doing their jobs. Moderators have the final say in disagreements, and whether or not uploaded or posted material is allowed. Moderators have their own set of rules and regulations to which they must follow, should you feel unfairly treated or disagree with ruling by a moderator, please contact us through http://www.luckylapine.com/contact.php The impersonation of staff members or other users upon Lucky Lapine is strictly forbidden. Official Lucky Lapine staff members will have a badge icon beside their player name on their profile page, forums & chat for identification purposes. Anyone found to be impersonating a staff member may have a warning placed on their account, followed up by further punishments if the behaviour continues. At no time will any staff member ever ask for your password. Should you receive an e-mail or ingame message requesting your password you should report it via our contact form (http://www.luckylapine.com/contact.php) immediately. Any users found to be requesting passwords may be banned permanently without notice. 7) Fair Usage Policy The usage of scripts to play or cheat at the game is prohibited. "Script" on this website is defined as any program other than an internet browser used to access the site, usually written in, though not limited to, java script, PERL, CGI, PHP, or ASP. Users caught doing this will be banned without notice. Lucky Lapine reserves the right to remove any account or user excessively using resources that damage gameplay for other users. This includes but is not limited to: auto-refreshing, repeatedly hitting F5 or refresh and opening hundreds of tabs at once to load several pages at the same time. All pages should be fully loaded before being refreshed. This also counts for using auto-refreshing and similar ways to gain an advantage. 8) Uptime and Loss of Data Lucky Lapine reserves the right to be taken down or shut down for shorter or longer periods, for revamps, bug fixes, for a break or permanently shut down without any reasons or explanations given prior to being the site taken down. Lucky Lapine also reserve the rights to change or add any features on the site any time. Lucky Lapine will in no way be held responsible for any loss of date in the result of a 'bug', malfunction, programming error, server errors/problems or such. This includes, but not limited to loss of game data, account data or data posted on and/or via the account. Lucky Lapine may assist in returning lost data, but solely on its discretion. We are in no way expected to do so. The Terms of Service are subject to change at any time without notice or reason and Lucky Lapine reserves the right to do so. If you do not agree with the Terms of Service, you must cease using the site immediately. Attempting to find a loophole in these rules, or pushing the boundaries of any of these rules will also not be tolerated and may result in a warn, fine or ban. Any issue not covered by the above Terms of Service agreement will be handled at the discretion of Lucky Lapine's admin and moderator team. If you have any questions or concerns about these Terms, please feel free to contact us via our contact form (http://www.luckylapine.com/contact.php). Please be patient when awaiting an answer. The Term of Service was last modified: 04.05.2016 at 3:13pm server time The LL TOS rules are expected by ANY/ALL LL users to follow. Not following them will result in punishment.